


You Just Have to See Her

by Beronica_love



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Late night bar, Lots of Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beronica_love/pseuds/Beronica_love
Summary: Betty and kevin have a bad night but Betty is reminded of what she let slip through her fingers(Based off the song "Sometime Around Midnight" by the airborne toxic event





	

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't any actual lyrics in this but I got the idea while listening to the song

Betty stood underneath the low bar light, completely zoned out of whatever Kevin was trying to tell her. It was just about midnight and the club was starting to fill up more and more.   
Suddenly she sees her, the familiar brown eyes watching her from across the room, she's wearing that white dress that brings back terrible memories. Betty knows she's watching. She feels the piercing gaze of the other girl, she watches her dance and move and laugh in a way she thought she only did with her. Betty watches her grip her drink as she approaches her. The room starts spinning as soon as she starts talking. 

"Hey... How are you?" She asks, standing closer than anyone else had ever stood to her. Betty catches whiffs of her signature perfume. Veronica is standing right in front of her, she can't help but picture her naked. Like the many times she has been with her before. 

"I'm- I'm fine." Betty lies. 

"Care to dance?" Veronica cocks an eyebrow and leads Betty to the dance floor without an answer.   
Their bodies move in sync like they were made to do this together. Betty's emotions change instantly. Memories come rushing back to her head from when they were together. All the movie nights, the shared glances, and every kiss. She feels hopeless. And homeless. Her heart aches, it feels like a claw is reaching out trying to grab to the other girl. When the song ends, Veronica leaves her. Betty goes back to the bar where Kevin was making out with some random douche.   
She turns to order another drink but by the time she glances the room once more to find Veronica again, she already sees her with someone else. She's with a girl, a blonde girl with her hair done up nice. She watches them interact before seeing them get up and leave, groping each other on the way out of the club. Veronica glances back at Betty, and when she sees she's watching, she begins to walk faster. Betty's stomach clenches like someone had just tied it in knots. Her blood is boiling, her mind racing and her heart breaking. Kevin had broken his lip lock and turns to Betty. 

"Hey, Betty, are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost." He places a hand on her shoulder gently. Betty shoves his hand off and storms out of the club. She stand under the streetlight. Looking around as if hoping to catch a glimpse of Veronica. Betty is way too drunk to notice half of the entire club is watching her go through this panic attack. But she doesn't care if they see, because her world is crumbling around her.   
She should have kept her.   
She should have cherished her.   
She should have loved her more.


End file.
